


Practice Room Accident

by VeilWrites



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, arashi didn't had a clue, mika didn't sign up for this, shu can be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeilWrites/pseuds/VeilWrites
Summary: The green haired boy sighed and started to read through what he had wrote. It was no use he couldn't think straight. But he needed to, in order to pass this test he had to think of a way to think past this issue he was having. He looked at the clock and he saw he only had ten minutes to finish this and he could go to the bathroom. He took a deep breath and focused hard.





	Practice Room Accident

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO it's been so long since I wrote something so here's a update.  
> It's not Rei/Koga like I wanted to update but Mika is my Best Boi sooooo Of course I'd make him piss himself.

His legs started shaking, the clock ticked ever so slowly. Heterochromic eyes looked over at the clocked then back at his legs to his paper on the school desk. Then repeat. The boy hadn't gone to the bath since this morning, his friend that sat next to him was paying no attention to his desperate need. Mika tried not to make any sounds as he tried to focus on this paper that needed to be done by the time class ended. He looked over at the teacher but he knew full well what they had said about bathroom breaks during a test. The green haired boy sighed and started to read through what he had wrote. It was no use he couldn't think straight. But he needed to, in order to pass this test he had to think of a way to think past this issue he was having. He looked at the clock and he saw he only had ten minutes to finish this and he could go to the bathroom. He took a deep breath and focused hard. 

The ten minutes felt like for ever as he wrote that essay with a full bladder. tears began to form as it got almost painful to hold it in. He was waiting so desperately for the bell. Once the bell had rang it's loud cry, Mika stood up quickly gathering his school things. He hunched over slightly feeling the pressure when he stood up straight. 'Oshi-San will understand if I come to practice little late right?'. He questioned him self. He could see the bathroom in his sight. suddenly, A hand touched his shoulder, Mika let out a small sound of fear as he turned around. Oh it was only Shu. But 'Only Shu' wasn't going to help his raging bladder. 

"Kagehira, You do realise you walked right by the practice room, Right?" There was no hesitation in the scolding. Mika Knew he wasn't going to the bathroom till he got to go home, which wasn't for another hour or so depending how Shu had planned on working him today, not that Mika minded usually but right now he really had to go, He didn't get a chance to get his voice out before being drug to the practice room. Once there, Mika sat down. It's better then standing at this point. that is intel Shu wanted him to try on the new Valkyrie uniform. He knew things were not going to go his way. Mika stood up, swallowing hard. He hobbled over to Shu and took the new uniform. Red and black as usual, gold trims, a hint of fruffles at the end of the red under shirt. It was truly a beautiful piece. Mika definitely didn't want to ruin it. 

"ah Oshi-San, do ya think I can use the bathroom? I really gotta go." Mika looked around the room. Anywhere but Shu's eyes. He couldn't bare the embarrassment of asking the basic human need. It didn't seem good for Mika once his eyes met slightly with the other man's. "s'rry Oshi-San 'll go change now." Mika lowered his head and walked away to the changing room that they had in the practice room. He tried to hum Miwaku Geki to get his mind off of his raging bladder. He got his school blazer and sweater off before it really got bad. Yellow and blue eyes looked around frantically, his legs starting to shake. This isn't going to happen, it can't. 

"Kagehira, hurry up we don't have all day, understand?" This voice startled the smaller boy, throwing a shock down his spin to his bladder. His muscles became weak, the front of his school pants becoming darker and damp. Tears filled the heterochromic eyes. The sound of a pitter patter echoed through the changing room. Mika lost the strength to stand, falling to his knees landing on his hands lowering his head to look at the damage that was happening right in front of him, Till his tear blocked his vision. Shu heard soft whimpers coming from the other side of the door, he gave a questioning look then knocked on the door. "Kagehira? Are you alright?" No answer but the soft cries continued. The door creaked open causing Mika to look at the shadow on the floor. 

"Oshi-San..." Mika sniffed as more tears fell down his cheeks and onto the floor mixing with the liquid already there. Shu had no words for what he was seeing. He didn't need words. Shu just assumed the boy was being childish and didn't want to come to practice. He didn't know Mika actually was desperate. Mika whimpers continued. His school pants darkening with every passing second. He knew that he was going to get lectured, At lest he wasn't in the new uniform. He could get away from one problem. Mika was to scared to look at the figure in front of him, He wasn't even empty yet. He found the strength to sit up with his hand between his legs and feet on either side of his butt. The puddle grew bigger as he sat there, tears streaming down his face. 

Shu bent down, Knees getting wet, bear in mind that Shu had already put the new uniform on, and hugged the other boy. Mika was confused, Shu would never hug him like this. Mika didn't want to think why, His arms wrapped around the taller man, he cried heavily into Shu's shoulder. His stream in his pants finally stopped but the hugged continued. 

" 'm s'rry Oshi-San...." Through broken words and hick ups, Mika lifted his head and looked into the purple orbs. He didn't see rage, Mika thought it was odd that Shu was hugging him in the first place. "Oshi-San?...." His voice sightly rang out. He was waiting for 'You imbecile, you could have gotten sick holding it like that' or 'You could have gotten the uniform ruined' But no, the words that left were different from the words he was expecting.  


"I should have let you use the restroom, I apologize. Let's get you clean and then go back home..." The pink head seemed a little upset, but upset at him self. He should have listened. He helped the boy up and out of the gross puddle he had made. "You can wear my uniform pants, I'll wear this back home." Shu was going to wear his unit uniform home. Mika smiled at the thought, then started to laugh thinking about the weird looks he was going to get. He was escorted to the bathroom where Shu helped him clean up and change. Mika didn't want to admit it but he kinda liked this side of Shu. "Don't be expecting this kind of treatment every day. But if you need the restroom next time i will let you go," Shu's face lit up with pink slightly. Mika's grin was big as he gave the other man a big, big hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Rei/Koga's 3rd part will be out soon. *^*
> 
> (slowly I just got a job)


End file.
